


Impasse

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Murder, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 8 - Impasse





	Impasse

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 8 - Impasse

“You have _got_ to be kidding.” Catrox gaped at the smaller troll, arms folded.  
“Well it sure sucks that I'm not, doesn't it? I'm done. You can either help me, or I can take you down too.” The Thief fussed with her pistolknife, looking impassive.  
“Marria, you're talking about killing our friends. People we need to get out of this mess. Your _matesprit, morail, and me!_ ” The Violet blood dragged out her hissing 's's longer than usual in her distress. “Have you lost the lid to your pan, girlie?”  
The mutant pointed her weapon at her kismesis, smiling when her earfins drooped. “And? What will you do about it? I'm not letting you slither out of here to get Aureus. Or Laddon. Or even Felixx for that matter. This game is a bad joke! I'm just delivering the punchline before the crazy fuckers playing us do.”  
“So!? We haven't lost yet! There's still a chance Mar, you negative, pan-dead freak! I _care_ enough about you to try!” The Sylph gave up talking. Her hissing wouldn't save anyone. Marria had never been a good listener. Always her most stubborn at the worst of times, and her most violent. Catrox grabbed the rotten rodent's wrist, and jammed Marria's weapon into her own gut. Twisting and ripping as much up as she could. Even firing the thing. She choked on her last words, “Watch me die then. Is this worth it?”  
Marria was suddenly speechless. Her whole life had been having choices and agency snatched out of her little hands. A weird little doll for her betters to dote on. But much of her rage was a half baked show for attention and respect.  
The Sylph expended the last of her energy to snap at her rodent one last time before the little rat pushed her body down and off her pistolknife like a shed skin. Catrox wasn't dreadfully important, almost certainly wouldn't be missed by any of their other 'friends', and if she was dying either way, at least this had some shock value. And maybe regular value too. Wouldn't that be something?  
Based on the distant screaming though- Not Marria's, she'd recruited someone else to help her in her massacre maybe?- It'd been one big exercise in futility.  
But fighting the “Thief of Hope” always had been.


End file.
